


[Cover Art] for "Another Story Must Begin" by hoc_voluerunt

by Hamstermoon



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "Another Story Must Begin" by hoc_voluerunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoc_voluerunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoc_voluerunt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Another Story Must Begin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663879) by [hoc_voluerunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoc_voluerunt/pseuds/hoc_voluerunt). 



I'd not read this this story but it's another take on the, "dead Valjean gets Javert out of hell," fanfic trope and it does it rather well. I love the fact the Bishop dispatches Valjean on his mercy mission. I'm interviewing Mis fans for research and one of them, [thebishopscandlesticksfromlesmis](https://thecandlesticksfromlesmis.tumblr.com/post/167667025247/listen-nothing-i-repeat-nothing-compares-to-the) on Tumblr rather says it all when they explain, _"Listen;nothing compares to the feeling of true, complete, overwhelming, bitter sweet, utter PEACE of knowing that Valjean’s life is over and that his fucking love that came from the Bishop and touched Fantine’s life and Cosette’s and Marius’ and even Javert’s is gonna continue to live throughout the rest of TIME AND SPACE and even live through you too."_ Add to that one of my favourite Valjeans being super enthusiasic about how important his Bishop was, and this is a lovely story to read.

 

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/23195652@N05/38872417584/in/album-72157670248711466/)

Cover art details - a gimp artwork of a picture of a wonderfully twisted dead oak tree that stood in a field above my bf's house for many years. I've photographed it lots while I have been visiting and I'm glad I did - the gales finally got to it this year and I miss it. The font is Caslon Antique. 


End file.
